1. Technical Field
The present invention is concerned with image processing.
2. Related Art
There is extensive prior art in the filed of image processing. One example is Brett, U.S. Pat. No. 5,850,471, directed to high-definition digital video processing, wherein a given pixel value is compared to its neighbors and, under certain conditions, is replaced by an average value. In effect, this is a smoothing filter that may be used to remove noise. Other prior art is discussed below.